Forum:Im done with online BS!
I played BDLands earlier this morning, dont think ever again. First off some doosh fucked up my armory glitch intentionally, oh well i can still beat craw whenever i want. Just pisses me off a bit since im on the its like christmas mission and cant beat it or get into the armory. Then i join some dudes game along with two others, when craw is dead he kicks everyone out and keeps all for himself, this happened with 3 different peeps! Then to prevent that shit from happening i start my own game, 2 level 70's jump in, what 70, isnt max 61? When it was new, Bdlands was a stellar online game. Now its been fucked with cheating,hacking,and twelve year olds! I know glitching isnt the most noble of traits, but i got to that point legitimately and not by editing my game files. Just my rant, sure im not the only one. Solution: Only play with friends/people you trust. 18:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's no solution. It's a shame. -- 15:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thats the prob, all my friends are Modern Warfare whores. So im forced to place trust into strangers when i get online with this game. I've heard theres a way to fix your game if your armory glitch gets screwed, any clues? Play with others - which is pretty much the problem. The alternative is less than desirable, but it works the best: manually delete the quest from your log with WillowTree. It works because it's a side quest without the automatic storyline engagement, so you can talk to Marcus again to restart it, but it's also direct save editing. --Nagamarky 18:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I always backup my save files BEFORE going online. At the first sign of asshatery, I kick or leave. -- MeMadeIt 19:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Asshatery, im adding that to my vocab,im diggin it! We'll although i was kinda bashing Willow Tree above, cause of the weapon modding/lev 70 shit im now pondering the idea just on the basis of deleting the mission so i can re-aquire it. Does anyone know the latest and/or the best working version. Preferably the version with less spyware/malware/trojans etc... Thanks for that suggestion Naga. You can use willowtree to fix your quest or piggyback off of someone doing the same quest. If you are on 360 you can add the gt: borderwiki and check it friends list for borderlands players. Also there is a userbox you can put on your userpage and fill with oyur gamertag that links to a page of the wiki xbox users. You may also want to try the gearbox forums they have a few groups you can join depending on your version of borderlands. Freed23 20:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Here is the latest version. If you are on xbox it becomes more complicated unless you have a trasnfer kit. Freed23 20:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Would I have to mod my X-box to use saves from Willowtree? ECWGrizwald 20:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No. You can buy a transfer cable or use a usb. If you use a usb you follow this video. You just need to remember to backup your original save a few times..... Freed23 20:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Or as soon as the guy fucked up the armory glitch, you could have dashboarded, effectively making you leave the game without saving progress. Thats what I did when I accidentally did it myself the first time. Then again, hindsight is always 20/20. -- SanguisDiabolus 02:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i would have dashboarded, but since we split up i didnt realise it till it was too late. On another note, does anyone know the latest version of willow tree? The version i have does not contain any locations in Knoxx. I am only able to view general character info,zero quest info,and very little else. I did see that i have over 1 billion dollars though, that was pretty sweet. You need to download a newer BETA version of willowtree, 10r11 or newer should be about right. Later versions don't support the DLC3 and won't load your save properly. Iran4edmund 13:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I joined this random game once where a couple of high pitched justbin beibers were modding. So they ended up kicking me and i was like "ok, not the first time" so I open up my single player and my shield which had very fast HEALTH regen dissapeared along with my class mod. i ended up having to scramble for a new shield but eventually had to delete my very first borderlands character. BTW has anyone have this happen to then? Yes multiple times, thats another reason i started to learn modding fo myself--Demonique 13:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Happened to me too many times to be tolerated. So, yeah, I eventually learned how to mod in order to get back all the stuff that I lost to bad internet connection. --Nagamarky 14:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC)